


Benman and Dayman

by hawker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please.......... the title is a WIP. Anyway, Benny and his boyfriend just spend a day at the Tops Casino, nothing special. It's just an introduction to their relationship and what they do.</p><p>Also, in case you were wondering: Dayman = Damien; Benman = Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benman and Dayman

**Author's Note:**

> I have just recovered from a writer's block, so forgive me if there are any errors or if something doesn't make sense. Otherwise, enjoy the gay.
> 
> Also..... I can't write Benny's dialogue well. Just letting you know.

As on a regular day, Benny was at some table, and Damien could never remember which table represented which game. He guessed Poker, but he wasn’t at all familiar with it. Benny often took Damien with him to the Tops Casino to make a few extra caps, and he even insisted that Damien try at least once, but there was always refusal. Damien didn’t even want to bother learning something new, especially since it wasn’t too useful to him. To Benny, on the other hand, it was useful. Benny did not possess a large amount of skills that Damien had, but gambling was a talent of Benny’s that helped both of them out.

Damien just watched Benny play, where he won sometimes, trash talked the other gamblers, and often adding a wisecrack here and there. He was snarky, cocky, and an all-around presumptuous man when he played, and outside of playing too if he was talking to a stranger, but he played well. The gambling happened almost weekly, especially if they stuck around in The Strip for a while, otherwise Benny would settle his gambling urges on the road, with random caravan groups - if they were even around.

Damien observed Benny sweating excessively in a nervous manner every time he received a new set of cards, but he would still manage to slip out a few of his famous insults and of course, he’d end up winning the hand. This time it was, “Ha, what are the odds! I beat you losers again!” He slammed down the deck of cards onto the table and gathered all the caps that he set his eyes on.

Benny often referred to himself as a ‘player’, since he believed he was so good at gambling, and Damien just laughed at it. It was a good strategy though – pretending to be nervous and ending up winning big. Damien admired his bluffing skills, as ridiculous as they were.

As soon as Benny started heading towards Damien to share his winnings, there was large and goofy smile smeared across his face, and it just made him look like a child who just won a toy from the claw machine. But it was cute, to Damien anyway.

Soon they parted ways again, Benny to the table, and Damien to the lobby to draw out the smell of smoke from his nostrils. The musty smell of the cigarette smoke was irritating Damien’s nose, so he tried to step outside for a second. He tried to air out his jacket too, but the smoke was sure to have woven through the stitching already, sinking deep into the faux leather. Damien was used to smelling like smoke and tobacco, but he wasn’t always fond of it. It reminded him of his younger days, where the worst memories were associated with the odor of smoke.

As Damien stood outside taking a quick breather, Benny immediately noticed he was gone and of course he had to drop out of the game to go outside and find him. He always did that . . . it was like he was trying to prove how charming and great he was for leaving a good game to see what was apparently ‘wrong’ with his boyfriend.

“Baby, what’s gotten into you?” Benny asks the second he steps out the door of the casino, placing a hand on Damien’s shoulder.

Slightly startled, Damien responds, “Oh, nothing. Just the smell, y’know? It was driving me up a wall.” He shrugged his shoulders to shake off Benny’s hand, since he was still not comfortable with contact.

Benny pursed his lips in befuddlement. “You sure there ain’t nothing else, baby? You charged off there, and you missed out on me winnin’ pretty big, babe.” Behind the narcissism, Benny actually seemed concerned about Damien. But he was so unconvinced that there wasn’t anything wrong, but it must’ve been the worry that he accumulated ever since the day the _incident_ occurred. It just came out of him at times, like it was uncontrollable. He always looked directly into Damien’s eyes, like he was asking for forgiveness all the time.

“Don’t sweat it. There’s truly nothin’ wrong, okay?” Damien patted Benny’s shoulder, and Benny returned back to his arrogant self, smiling and laughing again. “So go back in there and win some cash, what are you standin’ round here for?” Damien pushed him gently towards the door, urging him to leave him alone mostly. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

But, Benny didn’t leave. Instead, he stayed by Damien’s side, looking lost. “Come on, baby. Can’t do this without you.” Damien sighed, and grabbed onto Benny’s hand, slightly squeezing, but sweating like he just came out of an oven.

“God dammit, Benny. Why are you bein’ so difficult? Let’s go.” Together, they headed back inside. All the unnecessary tension was too annoying, but he understood why Benny did it. He just didn’t want to screw everything up again. There was once a time where Damien wanted to blast the living hell out of Benny, repeatedly, but some things got in the way of that. Fortunately, everything was calm between them, except Benny was still a smug bastard like he had always been. That, at least, wasn’t too bothersome.

Once they got through the lobby, the other gamblers, mostly men, stared up and down at the two like they had committed a mass murder – which wasn’t entirely a lie since they have done that before. But that wasn’t the case at the moment, but instead, the problem was that the two were still clutching to each other’s hands, and that wasn’t supposed to happen. Around The Strip, Benny had a reputation of sorts, and holding hands with someone in public was something he just never did. It didn’t matter who it was, it just mattered when they did it. So, like it was instinct, Benny pulled away, softly apologizing so that only Damien heard. He proudly strutted away from his boyfriend, whistling quietly and trying to keep his cool, it seemed.

Damien didn’t care too much about Benny’s reputation, but he respected his wishes of wanting to keep it at a certain level. He did care for Benny enough to not completely destroy him, so that was saying something. In response to Benny’s breaking away, Damien just rolled his eyes and popped off the cap of a Sunset Sarsaparilla, gulping the drink down in a single swig. He found a comfortable chair to sit down in, and then he observed Benny again, this time from afar. He didn’t want to hear Benny’s clamoring.

\-----

Although Damien and Benny had a strange relationship, it was still one that they both cherished. Benny, as unbelievable as it sounded, was a bit more touchy-feely than Damien, and even though it irked Damien to a certain extent, he didn’t do anything to stop it since he enjoyed Benny’s company. Damien was just a brooding type, but he wasn’t too proud to admit that Benny made him happy at times. Even though he wanted to kill the man at some point, he still managed to find joy in him, especially through all the hard times. Even with all their differences, they were pretty stable, and found themselves laughing and smiling at each other at times. It was soothing.

The current game was getting heated, however, and Damien tried to focus on all the intense movements and expressions of the players. Benny was starting to have an unsettling look, like he was becoming angry. His face was flushed, the gel in his hair loosening due to the sweat dampening it, and he was shouting at the other gamblers now. Damien had never seen him so worked up before, and it was fascinating to see. Benny only got worked up over a few things, and in the gambling business, he got worked up over cheating, scamming, and bad dealers. One or all three of the things must have been going down, so Damien stood up from his chair to go take a closer look.

“Hey! Cool it, boy!” one of the bigger men yelled. Benny was standing over him, getting really close to his face with gritted teeth. He said something to the guy, and then he started pacing around the table.

“Why don’t _you_ cool it, baby! You’s driving me off the edge here with all this cheatin’!” He slammed down the remaining stash of caps that he had, the one that he and Damien saved for special occasions, and he finally sat down.

Damien was getting slightly fidgety about it – they needed those caps to feed themselves, and Benny did not accept scraps left by the poor. He was all about high class, even though he wasn’t actually high class himself. But even though Benny was a fool, Damien trusted him, and it was difficult to trust a man who was just naturally hard to trust. But, Benny _always_ won his money back, whether it was through force or fairness. Usually the game ended fairly, but it seemed like Benny was going to let his anger justify his actions.

The game ended when Benny finally calmed down and stopped accusing everyone of scamming him, and then he ended up winning back all of the caps that he lost. So, no winnings, but breaking even was better than losing. The others continued playing, but Benny left the table, looking distressed.  

As soon as they left the building, Damien went to his side to ask him how everything was, and Benny took a deep breath. His eyes lit up and he said, “Baby, let’s go out and feast.” He pulled a pouch of caps out of his pocket and dangled it in front of his face. “I took from those sons of bitches, and they ain’t even know it, baby.” He smiled proudly, and Damien just punched his arm. Of course, he approved of Benny’s actions, but he hated how Benny did it so _well_ when he was usually a goofy man who didn’t know left from right sometimes.

“Shit, you’re so good. Let’s get the hell outta here.”

This time, Benny didn’t hesitate to grasp onto Damien’s hand, and they walked around The Strip without him even caring about his reputation.


End file.
